Festival
by Ilunae
Summary: Kaminari voulait seulement pousser Kacchan à se déclarer.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Il y avait un festival en ville ce soir-là. Pour cette fois, Monsieur Aizawa leur avait donné la permission de sortir le soir. Il leur avait fait promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises et, de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

"On va bien s'amuser ce soir !" lança Kirishima.

"En plus toute la classe sera là !"

"Comme si j'avais l'intention de rester avec toute votre bande de crétins !"

Kaminari pouffa de rire. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Bakugou de dire cela. Il faisait genre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses camarades mais, il appréciait quand même leur présence.

La preuve était qu'il ne leur avait pas dit de dégager. Kaminari voyait clair dans son jeu.

"Tu as d'autres plans de prévus ?" décida de demander de Sero.

"Me tenir le plus loin possible de votre bande d'idiots !"

"Dis plutôt que tu veux rester seul avec Midoriya !"

Ce qui était fort possible. Cela faisait des mois que Bakugou et Midoriya se tournaient autour sans rien faire. Leurs sentiments étaient évidents pour tout le monde, sauf pour eux. Cela en devenait ridicule.

Bien sûr, Bakugou niait à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de lui en parler.

"N'importe quoi !"

Comme pour cette fois. Il ne risquait jamais d'avancer avec Midoriya s'il continuait comme ça.

"Mais mec, c'est normal de vouloir passer du temps avec la personne que tu aimes ! Perso, je vais passer la soirée avec Ashido !"

Kirishima avait raison sur ce point. C'était toujours agréable de passer du temps avec la personne aimée. En plus de cela, c'était une bonne occasion pour leur relation de progresser.

"C'est vrai Kacchan ! Puis, tu pourras en profiter pour dire tes sentiments à Midoriya !"

"Ouais !" renchérit Sero. "Tu pourrais attendre les feux d'artifice pour le faire ! Ce sera romantique comme ça !"

"Je vous ai déjà dit de me lâcher avec ça !"

"Mais mec..."

"Y'a pas de mais ! Occupez-vous de vos fesses !"

Kaminari soupira. Bakugou était un cas désespéré. Le pire qu'étant que Midoriya ne valait pas mieux que lui. Ils avaient déjà essayé de le convaincre de faire le premier pas mais, il ne voulait rien entendre.

"Kacchan ne me voit pas comme ça !" répondait-il toujours.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de les faire se bouger.

"Dis plutôt que tu as peur, Kacchan !"

"De quoi ?"

"Tu as la trouille ! C'est pour ça que tu veux pas dire tes sentiments à Midoriya !"

"Ouais ! C'est pour ça que tu nies tout le temps !"

"Tu as juste peur de la réponse de Midoriya !"

"Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Bakugou avait juste peur de se faire rejeter ?"

"Vos gueules !" se mit à hurler leur camarade. "Je vais vous montrer si j'ai la trouille ! Ce sera la meilleur déclaration du monde !"

Kaminari se retint pour ne pas sauter de joie. Ils avaient réussi à le faire craquer. En fait, il se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas penser à cela plus tôt. Bakugou était quelqu'un de fier. Il ne pouvait pas reculer face à un défi.

Il croisa le regard de son ami qui eut un sourire carnassier. Kaminari se sentit mal tout d'un coup.

"Mais toi !"

"Moi ?"

"Tu vas aussi dire te déclarer au zombie ce soir ! Ou tout le monde va croire que t'es très mal placé pour parler et que t'as la trouille !"

Kaminari déglutit. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Son cas était différent de Bakugou. Pour son ami, il était sûr que Midoriya partageait les mêmes sentiments. Pour ce qui était de Shinsou, il n'en savait rien du tout.

Il alla expliquer cela quand Kirishima prit la parole.

"Ouais, c'est une bonne idée mec ! Toi aussi, tu dois te bouger !"

"Mais..."

"T'en fais pas Kaminari, ça va bien se passer !" lui dit Sero avec son grand sourire.

Ces sales traîtres avaient osé se retourner contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dire qu'il les avait toujours soutenus, de son côté. C'était comme cela qu'ils le remerciaient.

Le soir, Bakugou vint le voir avant de partir pour le festival.

"T'as pas intérêt d'oublier ce qu'on a dit, Pikachu !"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Bon courage !" lui avait dit Sero avant de partir avec Todoroki.

Kaminari soupira. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se disait qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si mal que cela. Après tout, il avait réussi à convaincre Bakugou de se déclarer à Midoriya. C'était le plus important.

Il passa donc la soirée avec Shinsou. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des décharges électriques. Il avait même renoncé à l'idée de jouer au stand pour attraper des poissons rouges. Il n'avait pas envie de les tuer avec son alter.

"Tout va bien Kaminari ?" finit par lui demander son ami.

"Oui ! Pourquoi tu penses que ça n'irait pas ?"

"Eh bien ! J'ai l'impression que tu envoies plus de décharges que d'habitude !"

"Oh ! Ça ? C'est rien du tout ! T'en fais pas pour ça !"

"Si tu le dis !"

Kaminari soupira. Il alla bien devoir se lancer avant la fin de la soirée.

"Hé ! Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup ?"

"Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit !"

Kaminari se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Hahaha ! Oui, en effet ! Mais je voulais dire que je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup maintenant ! Tu vois ?"

"Oh !" fit Shinsou qui eut l'air de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Ouais ! Donc voilà !"

C'était peut-être le moment où il devait fuir. Kaminari ne pouvait plus bouger cependant.

"Kaminari ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je crois... Enfin... Je t'aime beaucoup aussi !"

"Vraiment ?"

Kaminari fonça sur son camarade pour le prendre dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il envoya une décharge électrique.

"Oulà ! Désolé !"

"C'est pas grave ! Je commence à m'habituer à ça !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
